1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for providing bearings normally comprising two annular members designed to provide freedom of rotational movement between two members. One of the members normally is positioned extending through an inner aperture defined within the inner bearing race member and the other device is adapted to be secured to the external surface of the outer race member.
More particularly the present invention is pertinent to such bearing assemblies utilizing roller bearings and in this particular application provides a novel means for axial retention and angular clocking of the individual parts of the roller bearing assembly.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many different designs have been utilized to achieve similar roller bearing assembly configurations such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,247,288 patented Nov. 20, 1917 to A. Laycock on a "Roller-Bearing"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,236,481 patented Mar. 25, 1941 to O. Storz and assigned to McGill Manufacturing Company on a "Self-Contained Roller Bearing"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,480 patented Jul. 5, 1955 to V. Synek and assigned to SKF Industries, Inc. on "Axle Boxes"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,313 patented Dec. 31, 1957 to R. J. Gales and assigned to Orange Roller Bearing Company on a "Roller Bearing"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,083 patented Jun. 9, 1959 to F. J. Kampmeier and assigned to The Ingersoll Milling Machine Company on a "Guide Construction"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,534 patented Aug. 28, 1962 to T. B. Kohler et al and assigned to Federal-Mogul-Bower Bearings on a "Bearing Cage Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,760 patented Sep. 3, 1963 to E. Aho and assigned to Federal-Mogul-Bower Bearings on a "Cage For Straight Roller Bearing"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,284 patented Aug. 11, 1964 to H. A. Ortegren and assigned to Federal-Mogul-Bower Bearings, Inc. on a "Retainer Ring And Roller Bearing Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,542 patented Dec. 13, 1966 to H. W. North and assigned to Birdsboro Corporation on a "Journal Bearing"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,981 patented Oct. 15, 1968 to H. B. Scheifele and assigned to Federal-Mogul Corporation on a "Cage And Bearing Assembly Construction"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,589 patented Jan. 7, 1969 to W. F. Green et al and assigned to Timken Roller Bearing Company on a "Unitized Tapered Roller Bearing"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,713 patented Jan. 30, 1973 to R. Alling et al and assigned to The Torrington Company on a "Lanced Tab Race"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,393 patented Feb. 26, 1974 to C. Hurd et al and assigned to Borg-Warner Corporation on a "Roller Bearing Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,485 patented Nov. 26, 1974 to G. Zimmer et al and assigned to Borg-Warner Corporation on a "Bearing Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,431 reissued May 27, 1975 to R. Alling et al and assigned to The Torrington Co. on a "Lanced Tab Race"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,235 patented Aug. 19, 1975 to R. Alling et al and assigned to The Torrington Company on a "Tab Race"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,692 patented Mar. 23, 1976 to T. Tsujiuchi and assigned to Toyoda-Koki Kabushiki Kaisha on a "High Rigidity Fluid Bearing And Method For Manufacturing The Same"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,546 patented Nov. 30, 1976 to R. Alling and assigned to The Torrington Company on a "Thrust Bearing With Locking Tabs"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,201 patented Jun. 28, 1977 to A. Jones and assigned to S. J. Agnew on a "Roller Bearing Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,996 patented Jan. 4, 1983 to L. Grandel and assigned to General Motors Corporation on a "Needle Bearing Wear Reduction Arrangement"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,529 patented Oct. 13, 1987 to H. Scholl et al and assigned to SKF GmbH on a "Radial Roller Bearing"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,628 patented Oct. 27, 1987 to H. Watanabe and assigned to Nippon Thomson Co., Ltd. on a "Roller Bearing Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,260 patented Oct. 17, 1989 to S. Podhajecki and assigned to The Torrington Company on "Cage Outer Diameter Profile"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,353 patented Mar. 5, 1991 to H. Sakamaki et al and assigned to Eagle Industry Co., Ltd. on a "Vane Pump With Dynamic Pressure Bearing Grooves On Vane Guide Ring"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,406 patented Mar. 26, 1991 to J. Morton et al and assigned to Emerson Electric Co. on a "Sealing Structure For A Spherical Bearing Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,746 patented Apr. 16, 1991 to A. Matzelle et al and assigned to Federal-Mogul Corporation on a "Thrust Bearing With Resilient Retention Tang"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,390 patented Apr. 30, 1991 to H. Sakamaki et al and assigned to Eagle Industry Co., Ltd. on a "Rotary Vane Machine Having Stopper Engaging Recess In Vane Means"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,074 patented Jul. 9, 1991 to H. Sakamaki et al and assigned to Eagle Industry Co., Ltd. on a "Rotary Machine With Dynamic Pressure Bearing Grooves On Vane Guide Ring"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,274 patented Aug. 10, 1993 to A. Honda et al and assigned to NSK Ltd. on a "Self-Aligning Roller Bearing With Retainer.